o:( HALO ):o
by Night Curse
Summary: Ama por esta noche y has que su recuerdo dure por toda la eternidad…


.

Hola, este one shot lo he escrito totalmente conmovida por que la autora de una mis historias favoritas en cuanto a yaoi hizo la precuela del manga que me atrapó en un inicio al género, dibuja increíble, con su trabajo realmente crees que no hay maldad en el mundo. Me la leí de un jalón y lloré como magdalena, se los juro. Y por la canción Halo también, me alegra saber que el vocalista de CB siga porque su voz es preciosa! Sentí que moría cuando la banda se separó... ahora ya no lo resiento tanto.

Espero que les guste aunque lo cierto es que yo tenía el corazón en un hilo al escribir. Si yo lloré no se que decirles al respecto. Ahora sé lo que es confrontar al esteticismo con la realidad.

* * *

.

**HALO**

.

Este era el destacable edificio central de arquitectura neoclásica de su universidad por el cual estaba bajando las escaleras un rubio de aspecto poco somero y vano en acritud conforme a la actitud que habían adquirido sus compañeros y amigos de carrera a su paso por la prestigiosa Universidad de Oslo. Fundada por Frederick VI de Dinamarca y aún seguían asistiendo miembros de la nobleza andando por el impresionante trabajo de Schinkel con sus aires antiguos en cada muro, columna u ornamentación. Admirando desde la plaza cada edificación dedicada al estudio.

El personaje en cuestión poseía una mirada celeste tanto afable como ecuánime de complemento para su sonrisa de conquistador. Alto, de porte divino y perfil enloquecedor para las mujeres. De respetable carrera y familia como origen. Su padre se había graduado de esa misma universidad siendo un reconocido catedrático de Teología en su alma máter y a la cual su hijo se había unido también aunque no por el mismo camino de su progenitor.

Era reconocido por su padre, para todos era _el hijo de_ no llamado por quién era él como individuo, hecho que le molestaba de sobremanera y por ello su conducta siempre iba contraria a las reglas, desde su promiscuidad hasta su aspecto despreocupado dejando crecer su rubia cabellera a veces controlándola un poco con una coleta baja.

Él era Thor Odinson, nombrado así por sus padres en honor a Thor Heyerdahl atacados por un dejo nacionalista por la historia así como por las raíces vikingas de su patria.

Estudiaba leyes, tenía preferencias más inclinadas hacia la criminología pero estaba en la misma escuela que su padre para callarle la boca un rato puesto que cuando era adolescente se había jurado no obedecer a su progenitor si tan poco le importaba, más por esas mismas fechas acabó conociendo al motivo que lo hiciera seguir un sendero por el que no creyó andar nunca.

Y ese mismo motivo salía ahora de la biblioteca del campus cerrando su morral de libros después de haber revisado haber guardado bien las hojas de sus notas en la cartera. Un muchacho de esbelta figura y blanca piel nívea, el cual cerraba la hebilla del cuero de su bolso y subía la vista hacia el cerrado de nubes arriba. Había llovido, el piso estaba mojado y gracias al clima llevaba una bufanda negra de tejido en patrones de flecha que por alguna razón remembraba a las mujeres celtas luciendo su cabello con trenzas.

El chico era menor que Thor, tenía largas pestañas y rasgos delicados aunque para hacerse un busto de él sus mejillas se hundirían un poco y resaltarían sus labios en una suave línea junto con su dulce mirada.

Loki, ese era su nombre. Lo conocía desde niño y eran amigos inseparables. Por él era que estaba en esa universidad. Por aquellos ojos verde hierba que le recordaban al jardín donde se habían conocido por primera vez cuando lo encontrara todos los días espiando por la reja de su casa hacía los matorrales de florecillas de colores que siempre miraba tan fijamente solo para descubrir cuando por fin le hablara que se trataba de su inmensa curiosidad y conocimiento fortuito que se detuviera todos los días en ese portal. Le llamaban la atención los narcisos que crecían en ella.

Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cortar varias y dárselas desplegando una enorme sonrisa. Prometió y cumplió luego hablar con el jardinero que se encargaba de su mansión para conseguirle las semillas de la flor al pequeño y las plantara, aunque muy en su interior lo que quería era seguir en contacto con él, volver a verse y conocerse mejor.

Así fue como se volvieron amigos jugando en ese inmenso jardín con Thor cortando flores para acabar colocándolas en el cabello de Loki el cual al ser más largo de lo común para un chico le daba una imagen un tanto femenina; jugando a perseguirse, rodando por el pasto y a veces Loki atrapando mariposas para mirar de cerca el tono y patrón de sus alas.

Así fue como a final de cuentas Thor Odinson acabó enamorado de su mejor amigo cayendo ante su incomparable sonrisa.

Caminó hacia él viéndolo calentarse las manos con su aliento. Llevaba el paraguas en la bolsa y se arrepentía por no haberse puesto el impermeable antes de salir del recinto tan visitado por él para hacer sus investigaciones en su carrera.

-Hola –se acercó aquella voz tan conocida de toda la vida desconcertándolo por topárselo ahí. Se podría decir que se había puesto hasta pálido, incluso más de lo que su blanca piel podía lucir.

-Thor –alzó los ojos reflejándose casi la lluvia y el brillante cielo nublado en ellos.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó viéndolo desconcentrado. Sabía perfectamente el rubio que él era el motivo de su parálisis.

-S-si… -alcanzó a responderle desviándole la mirada con liviano sonrojo de pena en la cara. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te ves distraído

-Ah. No dormí muy bien anoche, debe ser eso

Mentira, leyó el otro.

-¿Quieres ir por un café? –le invitó.

-Ah,… no creo. Tengo trabajo que aún no he terminado y entregas esta semana así que…

-Vamos, solo serán unos minutos –insistió teniendo que desistir de querer tomarle del brazo como antes para pasearse caminando. Ahora ya no podía tocarlo.

-Yo… no…

-Por favor Loki –se vio a si mismo suplicando.

Pagó a quién le entregó los dos vasos humeantes de café en la barra, cogió el cambio y fue a unirse al pelinegro en el barandal que separaba la calle entre la acera y otra zona verde.

-Busquemos un lugar para sentarnos –declaró entregándole su café al otro quién aceptara en un sonido apagado de sus labios, soplara la caliente bebida y tomara un sorbo que pintara de un tono rojizo su boca debido al contacto tan repentino por la temperatura del líquido.

Thor caminando a su lado reconoció ese mismo rojo. Era el rojo del que se teñían sus labios cuando se mordía uno en su expresión, cuando los mojaba con su lengua para hablar y también lo reconocía ahora de un evento no tan lejano al haber acontecido en ese mismo fin de semana que acababa de pasar y por el cual ahora Loki se veía tan lejano. Ese concierto al que habían ido y que al terminar se habían ido a reunir a la mansión de Odinson, tomaron un par de cervezas y luego en medio de risas y bromas sus miradas se hubieren cruzado de una forma tan inexplicable y atrayente que cuando menos se dieron cuenta acabaron besándose hondamente en el sillón de la sala donde estaban con la luz baja.

Al volver en sí Loki en un dejo de brillantez fuera del abismo de la efusión había empujado al rubio exaltado, totalmente apanicado, antes de disculparse, tomar sus cosas e irse dejando a Thor enterrado en el significado de ese beso para su pobre alma. Estaba enamorado de él, eso ya lo sabía, lo que le revoloteaba la cabeza era haber sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos y más aún haber tenido respuesta de parte del pelinegro.

Se habían besado, batallado tan duro en ese contacto que juraba que si no hubiera sido porque Loki se había detenido cuando sus manos llegaron a la piel expuesta de su espalda baja y su abdomen hubieran acabado yendo más lejos. Al punto donde ya no había retorno.

Ahora en cambio Loki no tenía cara para con el rubio, le evitaba, era cortante y al paso de los días había herido mucho a su amigo por su actuar tratando de serle indiferente sin saber a que grado lo lastimaba al hacerlo.

La amistad nutrida de tantos años de secretos y comuniones venía a peligrar por un simple beso. Quizás uno no tan simple debido a lo profundo que había sido, más como víctimas de una pasión tan intensa de la que se dieron cuenta que habían caído Loki huía despavorido encerrando el más insulso terror.

Se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol del que caían cerca de ellos algunas gotas gordas de la reciente lluvia. El menor se había puesto ya el impermeable y trataba de concentrarse en el café en sus manos. Thor mientras tanto veía los demás árboles y notaba algo a lo lejos en puntos de distinto color sobre todos los tonos de verde del parque.

-Creo que esas de allá son asteres.

-Violetas –complemento el pelinegro ocultando la boca en el café. –Son asteres de color violeta

El matiz lavanda y púrpura de las flores era insignificante conforme a lo que tenían que hablar.

-Sobre lo que pasó el sábado…

-Está bien –lo interrumpió el otro. –No tienes porqué decir nada, podemos olvidarlo, fingir que nada pasó y continuar nuestra amistad como hasta antes de ese concierto…

El corazón del rubio se encogió, su acunado amor por el pelinegro lo hizo sangrar como si fuera objeto de sus sentimientos y estos fueran alfileres que se enterraran en su carne.

Eso no era lo que quería. Tampoco lo que tenía que decir, y no obstante sabía era peligroso confesarlo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –inquirió.

-Eso es lo que debemos hacer –confirmó aún sin dirigirla la mirada.

-Y fingiremos que nada ha pasado

-Si

Al oírle Thor no pudo más y tomo el riesgo.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides –contestó.

Loki por fin volteó a verlo. Sus ojos brillaban enrojecidos, los labios semiabiertos.

-Loki –tomó su mano libre abandonando su café en la banca. –Desde que te conocí quise estar a tu lado, verte, hablarte. Nos volvimos amigos, pero para mí eres más que solo eso. Me enamoré de ti.

-¿Que… -los ojos se vieron abiertos en respuesta a su penitente estupefacción.

-Te amo –arremetió más en su ataque de palabras, verborrea de sus emociones. –Te he amado desde hace tanto que me es imposible hacer como si nada de lo del sábado pasó

-Thor…

Y ahí estaba, ese sentimiento de dolor porque iba a ser rechazado, esas lágrimas que acosaron ardientes sus azules ojos, esas tremendas ganas que tuvo de besarlo y abrazarlo, de rogar, de arrastrarse, de que lo partiera un rayo, de ser tragado por la tierra y también de borrar lo dicho para no perderlo, todo al mismo tiempo sobreviniéndole en la garganta para anudarse y cerrársele.

Loki se abstuvo de llorar. Bajó la cabeza siéndole insoportable sostenerle la mirada a su amigo. Se dibujó la tensión en su rostro entre enojo y mucha tristeza antes de hablar.

Una única frase y fue suficiente para romper un corazón y el lazo que los unía para siempre.

-Lo siento…

En otro lado las alas de un querubín de mármol fueron cortadas y sus flechas pulverizadas. A la mutilada estatua solo le quedó llorar en hilos negros, tal y como Thor lloraba ahora lágrimas transparentes que brillaban en su cara y ardían subiendo la cabeza ante la negativa porque el aire se le hacía insuficiente.

Por mucho que quisiera cambiar las cosas había corrido el riesgo y ese era el resultado. Una puñalada en el pecho. La mudez selló sus cuerdas vocales, más respiró por la boca ante la agitación.

-Perdóname Thor, no puedo… -apartó la mano de su agarre aún y cuando este intentó sujetarla con más fuerza, pero se dio cuenta de que carecía ahora de ella.

Loki tomó su café para no insultarle abandonándolo en la banca, su acomodó la bufanda en la barbilla y se puso de pie sin despedirse para dejar atrás a su mejor amigo perdido en un abismo interno de dolor.

No lo siguió con la mirada, solo lo notó en la periferia de su visión.

Pasó un minuto de su partida y se quebró como un niño cubriéndose los ojos con la enorme y masculina mano en la cara para que nadie supiera de su llanto salvo él por medio de los sollozos que se le escapaban.

Arriba de ese claro en el parque el cielo fue testigo de su pena.

Fue la segunda vez que llovió ese día. Con el corazón de Thor destrozado en la acera y el de Loki compungido cruzando el cruce peatonal por el arrollo de autos de regreso a su casa.

Una amistad terminada, asesinada. Sin embargo Loki lloraba también por razones más intrínsecas.

-¿Loki Laufeyson estas escuchando? –le habló una suave y débil voz casi en un susurro. Su dueña estaba recostada en la cama con la espalda recargada en mullidas almohadas, la luz iluminaba las livianas cortinas de los ventanales. La habitación era exquisita, la cabecera estaba bordada en dorados sobre terciopelo.

Ella tenía prominentes pómulos, suave cutis, carnosos labios y ojos grises almendrados.

-Si, lo estaba. Solo me perdí un momento, lo siento –sujetó su mano sentado a un lado de ella.

La joven le sonrió apenada. Sabía que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero lo estaba, sujetando su mano y haciéndole compañía. Era un caballero y no se marcharía pasara lo que pasara, no importaba lo que dijera su familia.

-¿Te gusta mi cabello? –le preguntó luego por su aspecto. Lo había teñido de negro y recortado para lucir lo más parecido a Loki pero en versión femenina, con un flequillo rebelde y mechones alborotados.

-Luces linda –se vio diciéndole. –Pero como sea que luzcas me gustas

La muchacha se vio risueña por sus palabras destellando ilusión. Desde que de niño había hecho una analogía de ella con la constelación de cygnus en el cielo, el cisne, se había visto perdidamente enamorada de él. Aún en el infortunio estaba absorta en su físico y en su majestuosa alma. Era perfecto, sus padres habían pensado lo mismo que ella.

-¿Te gustaba antes con el cabello rubio y rizado?

Loki besó su mano.

-Me gustas de cualquier manera –le respondió.

-Temo perder mi cabello. Quedaré calva, ¿te seguiré gustando aún así? –se vio acosada por el llanto y por su deplorable estado de salud.

El pelinegro se acercó ahora a besar su sien.

-Si. Y nunca lo dudes ¿De acuerdo?

Con la increpante mirada esmeralda sobre ella la muchacha no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar convencida por él de ser valiente.

-De acuerdo

En ningún momento podía desahogarse por lo que había pasado con Thor, la única persona en la que confiaba por su fría personalidad y cerrado círculo de conocidos era el rubio, y siendo este la causa de su tristeza se encontraba totalmente solo en el azul. Tenía que seguir con su vida.

Ambos debían seguir con sus vidas.

Así pasaron los meses acumulándose en periodos escolares y evaluaciones. Cuando Loki se enteró de las parrandas y borracheras que se daba su rubio ex-amigo quiso confrontarlo para pedirle que se detuviera, que viera por su futuro y por su reputación. El otro fingía ser sordo ante sus pétreas acusaciones.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí. Si muestras interés solo haces que me den más ganas de beber

-Por favor ya no tomes, ¿no ves que te estás destruyendo? –al instante calló por el significado de lo que había dicho. Él era el responsable de haber quebrado a tal punto a Thor Odinson.

Pero por mucho que Thor quisiera decirle que era su culpa y que aún lo seguía amando no habló de ello.

-¿Destruirme? –había resoplado una risa burda al frío de la madrugada. –Quizás sea eso lo que quiera…

De nuevo los dos lloraban cuando Thor le dio la espalda para marcharse.

-Esta creciendo ¿Te gusta mi nuevo cabello? –le pregunto la misma chica rubia después de habérselo pintado de negro recuperado su color natural cuando su cuero cabelludo volviera a poblarse de pelo. Había crecido lo suficiente como para hacerse un corte que aunque sus padres consideraran radical en ella lucía muy hermoso. Moderno la hacía lucir con ese fleco grafilado cubriendo uno de sus ojos maquillados con sombra azul y delineador negro. Su vestidor tenía un espejo triple de cuerpo completo, estaba lleno de vestidos caros de alta costura e impecable corte, tenía toda marca importante imaginable ahí.

-Por supuesto

Contenta por el alago fue a robarle un beso descontrolando un poco al joven hombre.

-Gracias –se apartó de inmediato para que no se lo tomara a mal pues estaban solos en su habitación. Caso contrario por que Loki la tomó del brazo apartando su sorpresa inicial para sujetar su rostro con la mano y besarla un poco más marcado conforme a ella lo había hecho antes.

Esta acción derritió a la rubia sonrojándose hasta los oídos cuando un sonido los alertó separándose porque alguien venía.

No los dejaban a solas por mucha confianza que les tuvieran, una dama y un hombre no debían dejarse solos en la misma habitación.

-Salgamos hoy. Vayamos a ver una película –sugirió decidida.

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente recuperada como para ir?

La chica asintió.

-No me quiero sentir débil ni ser vista de esa manera ante los demás –aún así el joven lucía preocupado. –Si me siento mal te lo diré ¿bien?

Loki aceptó.

En verano se acercó la graduación de Odinson. Ya tenía un abanico de posibilidades para entrar a trabajar. Podía habérsela pasado de borracho un tiempo, seguía siendo un conquistador sin remedio al que ninguna mujer podría tomar en serio nunca pero que más que gustosas aceptaban pasar por su cama y su violenta forma de tomarlas tan bravo como una fiera tanto indomable como insaciable.

Era un dios considerado por muchas, un patán por otras al no corresponderles. Para los docentes era problemática su personalidad pero Thor tenía un brillante futuro por delante, su carrera a penas estaba empezando y ya hablaba y se desenvolvía como todo un profesional. Vestía y se comportaba como uno. Eso en conocimiento, su vida personal era un desastre.

Para Thor muy adentro todas esas salidas y relaciones de una noche no podían compararse. No eran lo mismo, por mucho que quisiera olvidar aquel ardiente roce de esos labios que se tornaban rojizos al ser besados y esos ojos entrecerrados y húmedos de luz verde sobresaliendo en la penumbra de la habitación, no podía hacerlo.

Solamente se habían besado y acariciado esa vez después de un concierto magno que diera su banda favorita, mismo del que hacía ya un año, y no podía deshacerse de esa imagen. Continuaba viendo a Loki ardiendo bajo su cuerpo, acariciando sus costillas con sus largos y finos dedos, aferrándose a su espalda y besándolo como si necesitara de él como al aire.

Era un sufrimiento permanente.

Se cruzaron por el pasillo. Thor miraba la lluvia, llevaba traje y ese día no le daban ganas de mojarse. El agua llegaba hasta el paso de las columnas del edificio de la facultad. Miró el clima recriminándole llover justo cuando ya iba de salida y regresó adentro topándose con una figura a la que de tan rápido su andar acabara tirando tanto los libros que llevaba, -uno de los cuales iba leyendo, así como su café encima.

-Cuanto lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba…–decía antes de descubrir que detrás de aquellas gafas, con su amplia frente marcada por sus gestos, estaba un rostro conocido al que acababan de enrojecérsele los labios. –Loki…

Le ayudó a recoger sus papeles y se disculpó por arruinar su camisa. El suéter también se llevó su parte con el café. Se limpió con la servilleta y el pañuelo que Thor le alcanzó de su saco. Se disculpó, trataron de hacer mofa de la situación y después cayeron en un silencio incómodo por su pasado vivido.

-Supe que vas a graduarte la próxima semana

-Ah… sí, ya solo estoy arreglando unos cuantos asuntos aquí, por eso no vengo tan seguido –contestó. –Ya me encuentro trabajando –continuó.

-Me alegra saberlo –se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas. –Yo también voy a entrar a trabajar pronto, claro, si aceptan mi perfil –sonrió angustiado no por el tópico si no por la presencia del rubio.

-No veo que _no_ podrían ponerte.

Otro pequeño silencio incómodo.

-Usas lentes

Loki tomó un trago de lo que quedaba aún de su café.

-Solo para leer –explicaba quitándoselas para guardarlas en su camisa. –Me dañé la vista con los desvelos y leyendo con poca luz

-Mi gran día es este miércoles ¿sabes? –comenzó llamando la atención del Laufeyson. –Si no tienes nada que hacer y te gustaría acompañarme podrías venir…

Loki se vio sobrecogido, quito la expresión de boquiabierto que había puesto y recompuesto sonrió amablemente.

-Me encantaría

Thor había entrado a esa universidad solo por el pelinegro cuando se enteró de que ahí era a donde quería entrar al acabar la preparatoria. Como era Loki Laufeyson no fallaría ni sería rechazado en la casa de estudios, así que no temió que no quedara enfilado en ella. En el presente salía en esas fechas del colegio y aunque su dolor se había mitigado un poco al volver a verlo su pecho recordó su malestar y se odió por ello. Aunque nada le detuvo de sonreír al verlo llegar a su prueba final sentándose entre los presentes mientras los académicos le cuestionaban sobre su trabajo.

Salió airoso de su presentación y fueron a celebrar. Comieron formalmente y luego se desprendió la fiesta, a la cual Loki se disculpó de no poder asistir. La familia de Thor tenía dinero, no lo suficiente como para comprarse un auto de lujo como una celebridad cada determinados años pero si lo suficiente como para viajar a Francia cada año para las fiestas decembrinas.

Bailando con la música traspasando cada centímetro de su piel Thor negó que extrañaba al pelinegro y lo siguió negando toda la noche aún perdiéndose en una habitación de hotel aparte con una desconocida que no sabía iba a su misma escuela teniendo la imagen de Loki atorada en el pensamiento.

El trabajo después le abrió los ojos a un mundo nuevo. La gente de su país era tranquila, cuando se topaban ante un caso era cuando tenían que poner manos a la obra. El entrenamiento iba viento en popa, era el nuevo, inexperto aunque muy cooperativo y con iniciativa. Para los más avanzados ese brillo de juventud era melancólico, así se veían al iniciar y luego acababan con veinte años encima, divorciados, con hijos rebeldes a los que les gustaba exigir cada vez más dinero y aborreciendo el horario de trabajo.

Mientras tanto ajeno a ese concepto Thor seguía viviendo su vida de popularidad entre mujeres y de normas y leyes en el trabajo ante las investigaciones que se tenían que hacer.

En su casa estaban orgullosos, el hijo no iba a superar al padre más había trazado por si mismo su propia vida. Se había mudado desde la universidad y se atendía el solo. Estaba bien, solo anímicamente un nombre no quería dejarlo en paz no importaba lo mucho que tratara de hacerlo.

Un día quiso pasar a saludar a un profesor en su facultad, se había apegado a él en la carrera y lo consideraba su verdadero mentor en el transcurso de sus años de estudio. El docente lo felicitó, charlaron de política, de las autoridades interiores de la institución y de las nuevas generaciones, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se despidieron una vez terminada la visita.

Salió del edificio y diviso del otro lado de la plaza a Loki vestido con un abrigo acabando de platicar con alguien más antes de notar a Thor con la mirada, comunicándose al verse antes de despedirse de quienes lo acompañaban a punto de ir a reunirse los dos en medio de la plaza. En esta ocasión había nevado.

Loki había crecido, su rostro había adquirido esa reciedumbre de la madurez de las que se sale al terminar la carrera y radiaba erudición, más pasando por alto todo eso su rostro blanco mantenía todavía la dulzura de su carácter en sus rasgos.

-¡LOKI! –gritó entusiasmada una chica corriendo los últimos metros hacia él taconeando con sus botas de gamuza a prenderse de su brazo justo cuando estaba por encontrarse con Thor. Era rubia, no muy alta y de cabello largo que caía en caireles perfectamente peinados para no desordenarse ni reaccionar al clima esponjándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se vio pálido por tener los ojos de Thor mirando esa escena. Pasó la vista de él a la chica, de la chica a Thor y de nuevo a la chica. –Creí que tenías clase

-La tengo. Solo vine por un beso –aproximó los labios. Sintiéndose terriblemente mal Loki la besó. La chica sonrió satisfecha, se despidió con otro beso en la mejilla y fue a reunirse con otras estudiantes que conocía camino a su aula. Quedaron en una frase de verse para comer.

Thor quiso desviar su camino para pasar de largo a Loki pero este no se lo permitió dándole alcance y deteniéndolo de la ropa.

-Por favor espera. Espera. ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué? No hay nada que tengas que explicarme –quiso mostrarse indiferente para que no viera como lo había golpeado verlo con esa chica hacía unos instantes.

-Si lo hay. Es importante. Será la última vez que te moleste así que por favor, escúchame

Atento a sus palabras y con el corazón aprisionado en el pecho, hasta con los pulmones doliendo, Thor se vio aceptando.

Loki fue a arreglar algo y volvió con él pasado un rato. Caminaron por una amplia calle llena de gente y Thor se sorprendió de acabar en ese mismo parque en el que hacía años Laufeyson lo había rechazado. Ahora sin café pero con una nube de preocupación atrapándolos llegaban de nuevo a él cerca de la misma banca donde aquello había pasado y Thor se sentía burlado.

Ahí empezó Loki a hablar.

-Hace años fue aquí donde me dijiste que me amabas y te pedí disculpas por no poder aceptar tus sentimientos negando lo que pasó en tu sala ese fin de semana...

Thor callaba, no podía ni mirarlo. Loki sonrió abatido.

-Pero te dije que el estar juntos no podía ser, en ningún momento dije que no te amaba

La gravedad del asunto cayó sobre él con todo su peso. Su corazón se vio más oprimido aún, sus sienes palpitaron, su respiración colapsó y sus piernas quisieron fallarle. Por mucho que Loki hubiere madurado seguía apenas en flor de su juventud pasando por sus veintes y aún destilando cierta inocencia y carisma tan característico de él, aún si en esos momentos lo descubrió llorando.

-Loki…

-He tenido que callar todo este tiempo, callé desde que era niño porque no era correcto. No lo es. Somos hombres Thor…

Tragó saliva fuertemente tomando a Loki de los brazos creyendo que estaba alucinando, más era real, el Loki de ahí era el verdadero, no era ni una quimera ni una alucinación ni nada por el estilo. Era Loki, su Loki, su amigo de la infancia y su eterno amor platónico el que se le estaba confesando ahora en el mismo sitio donde años antes lo hubiere rechazado.

Perdería los estribos no sabía si para estrangularlo o besarlo, sentía correr su sangre hirviendo solamente.

-No me importa a mí Loki –se vio desprendiéndosele lágrimas nefastas totalmente vulnerable.

-A mí tampoco –acarició su cara sosteniendo Thor su mano sobre su mejilla y su rasposa barba para que no dejara de tocarlo. –Te amo Thor, desde antes quizás de que tú me empezaras a amar… pero no puedo estar contigo, no está en mis manos…

-¿Por qué? –se vio agudizada y aminorada su voz por las emociones. Lloraba, los dos lloraban.

-Esa chica que viste, es mi prometida.

Se desgarró su pecho al oírle. Incluso le había pedido matrimonio.

-Ha sido mi prometida desde que tenía quince años, al menos virtualmente –se empezó a explicar mejor revolviendo las ideas de Thor al hablar. –Mis padres trabajan para sus padres, ellos pertenecen a la realeza. Mi madre y mi padrastro sirven a su familia y su empresa. Sigyn esta enferma, es muy delicada su condición. Como nuestras familias se han visto relacionadas por tratos empresariales donde mis padres administran y llevan la contabilidad de sus cuentas se sintieron en la confianza suficiente de pedirles que se hiciera un convenio por el bien de su hija y el mío, después de todo ella pertenece a otro estrato en la sociedad al que nunca tendría acceso, por eso nos comprometieron. Vamos a casarnos cuando me gradúe.

-¿Y piensas permitirlo? ¿Vas a casarte con ella solo porque te están obligando? ¿Qué acaso tu opinión no cuenta? –se vio furioso Thor. Estaba desesperado.

-Pensaba dejarlo. Quise hacerlo una vez –empezó a relatar un oscuro pasaje que el rubio tenía que saber. –Cuando fuimos a ese concierto esperé con ansiedad poder decirte que me gustabas. Era un mal momento porque acabábamos de gritar como locos y cantar. Me acobardé y no te dije nada. Luego en tu casa bebimos, seguimos escuchando las mismas canciones y después nos besamos. Te juro que no quería detenerme.

-¿Qué te detuvo entonces?

-Miedo tal vez. No fue porque no te quisiera, solo… quería hacer las cosas bien. Date cuenta de que si deshago mi compromiso con Sigyn el trabajo de mis padres también corre peligro.

-No es algo justo sacrificarte a ti por el bien de su empleo

-No es justo tampoco para Sigyn

-¿Es que tu la amas?

Loki negó con la cabeza.

-La amo como se puede amar a una hermana o a una amiga, no como otra cosa. Ella sí está enamorada de mí. Esa vez, cuando quise hablarle porque no seguiría con el compromiso junto a sus padres me lo dijeron. A Sigyn la diagnosticaron con cáncer Thor, estaba bailando con la muerte entre que reaccionaba positivamente al tratamiento o era terminal, por eso te rechacé. Era mejor que me odiaras y te olvidarás de mí antes de decirte que te amaba y saber que era imposible estar juntos. Ahora ya no puedo. Tenía que decírtelo

Para ese punto a Thor se le había ido la voz. Quería llorar. Una noble, lo perdía por una chica noble, por el poder que ejercía esa misma familia noble sobre Loki y los que lo rodeaban y habían acabado por apoderarse de él.

-Quise ser egoísta, aún hoy quiero ser egoísta y parar esta patraña. Y no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Sigue débil por su enfermedad, el cáncer podría volver, no está del todo curada y ve en mí a su único apoyo… no puedo dejarla y tampoco puedo negar más tiempo que te amo. Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto…

-No –lo besó Thor. –No más de lo que yo lo lamento…

De beso en beso enterrados en la tristeza se vieron sujetándose con fuerza y besándose con fiereza, tratando de matar la desolación, desesperados por la amargura de su triste historia.

-Voy a graduarme Thor, están haciéndose los preparativos de la boda. Ella usa el anillo de compromiso de su abuela y ya tienen un trabajo listo para mí.

-Por favor, para. Ya basta… –pegaba la barba a su cabello enterrado Loki en su cuello. Sus alientos podían verse por el nevado clima.

-No –negó aferrándose a la tela del saco del rubio. Se despegó de él robándole un profundo beso antes de hablarle. –Será una vida entera de no verte… -se desprendió una lágrima lacerante de uno de sus ojos mientras del otro lado resbalaba por su mejilla otra. –Tómame, por favor, tómame. Tómame y haz que dure para siempre. Deja tu marca en mí y que no pueda ser borrada jamás… por favor… Thor... te amo...

Su petición… Con la voz y el alma rotas Thor lo besó con pesar. No era así como quería estar con Loki, lo quería solo para sí mismo, para amarle y tenerlo a su lado, quizás envejecer juntos. Nevaba y la nieve se derretía por el calor del llanto que llovía sobre ella.

Entre besos húmedos de lujuria nunca antes vista por todo el cuerpo en ávido recorrido lo despojó de toda prenda en esa habitación de hotel. Se bebió sus lágrimas y se apoderó de esa magnífica boca suya que en su vida se volvió más roja siendo besada correspondiendo con tanta pasión. Revolvían su cabello mutuamente, se besaban ahogando pesares y gemidos. Las sábanas se arrugaban. Sus cuerpos se reclamaban, el del pelinegro clamaba el del rubio. Gritó su nombre arrasado por el dolor y el placer desbordados todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que por fin hallaron su liberación.

Thor lo tomó de todas formas posibles, arduo, gentil, violento, infame y dulce, distinto cada vez, gritando, suspirando y gruñendo, siendo arañada su espalda por Loki, susurrando que lo amaba a su oído. Tomando todo de sí, hiriendo, flagelando y amando. Abrazándolo en todo momento y recordándole su amor por él.

A penas si se acordaron de comer. Desaparecieron así casi una semana entera preocupando a medio mundo. No fueron ni a la escuela ni al trabajo, tampoco se reportaron con amigos ni familiares, solo se entregaron el uno al otro por el tiempo que duró pues tenía que valer esa experiencia para toda la vida.

Entrelazados los dedos Thor abrazaba a Loki en el mismo lecho como si se tratara de una pareja de recién casados en pleno desfogue en la luna de miel. A Loki no le podría borrar nunca la tristeza del rostro, no podía tenerlo, y sin embargo cuando se marcharan por fin cada quién por su camino Thor sabía que se llevaría con él el corazón del Laufeyson así como este se llevaría el suyo.

Eran jóvenes, aún si se hacían responsables de sus sentimientos y huían no escaparían jamás de lo que sus actos conllevaran, lo arrastrarían siempre.

Recibió la invitación y sus padres insistieron en que fuera, era una importante ceremonia y se trataba de la nobleza, era imperante ir. El novio era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde niños, Thor no era el padrino porque los de sangre azul lo habían escogido por su yerno. Tampoco podría soportar serlo viendo al hombre que amaba yendo a unirse a una mujer que aborrecía pese a sentirse terrible al pensar así de ella por su condición, más le era inevitable. La odiaba por ser ella quien acabaría con Loki y no él.

Sigyn no lucía enfermedad alguna enfundada en el traje de novia blanco y teñida para esa fecha de pelirroja deslumbrando a cualquiera que la viera, era una joven despampanante. Caminaba preciosa hacia el altar y el novio era igualmente atractivo, poseía unos ojos claros impresionantes, de mirada hipnótica y garbo preponderante así como una sonrisa tanto amable como sagaz. Ese iba a ser un matrimonio feliz si la pareja para empezar eran buenos amigos.

Más para Loki ellos solo eran muy buenos amigos. No podía amarla como amante aún si llegaran a tener hijos. El único a quién le pertenecería su alma no estaba presente en la ceremonia en aquella maravillosa iglesia donde estaban casándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Es tarde, muy tarde. Te hacía de camino ya. Vete ahora y podrás llegar al final Thor –entraba a la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrar aún ahí a su hijo la madre del rubio, Frigga.

-Decidí descansar la vista un rato. Alguien me dijo una vez que podía desgastarse si lees en la oscuridad.

Frigga se vio desconcertada. No comprendía a su rubio hijo quien llevaba ya puesto el traje y hasta se había recogido el cabello. Desaparecido por tantos días y regresaba viéndolo con la mente abstraída encerrado en su propio mundo y sin hablar. Estaba viviendo con ellos solo para calmar los nervios de su madre por su ausencia tan repentina más tarde o temprano debería volver a su departamento.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Apúrate, es Loki el que se está casando, aún tienes tiempo, no es tan tarde…

Thor sonrió por la ironía dormitando en el sillón de su cuarto. Un halo de luz solar entraba por la ventana acariciando suavemente su rostro. Abrió los ojos ajeno al deslumbrante golpe de la iluminación, si sus ojos estaban rojos no era por la luz.

-No –se equivocaba su madre. –Ya es muy tarde…

En la iglesia el padre estaba con Loki Laufeyson en la pregunta del siglo. ¿Aceptaba a esa mujer como su esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta la muerte en las buenas y en las malas?…

Podría llegar a amarla pero nunca sería aquella mano poniendo un narciso en su cabello ni abrazándolo en la cama haciéndole el amor susurrando '_te amo'_ contra sus labios en cada beso entregándose a las brasas de un fuego secreto del que aún quedaban chispas.

Cerró los ojos ahogando un suspiro. Por la iglesia otro halo de luz se colaba por el vitral donde estaba el púlpito del clérigo. Al menos su marca había quedado en él antes de callar su amor para siempre por que sí, ya era muy tarde.

-Acepto…

El halo siguió ahí iluminando aún y cuando la iglesia se vio vacía y Thor se levantó del sillón. Una vida sin el otro era mucho.

El tiempo jamás la borraría. Aquella marca había sido hecha para siempre, solo ellos lo sabían y así callarían...

.

* * *

Lo siento... no me pude contener. Nos vemos en otros Thorkis.


End file.
